


To Die by your Side

by MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree/pseuds/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree
Summary: 王子没能用爱而是用锁链拴住鹅鹅的情景。the au where:王子是坏人，女王大概是好人但是她出场太少了根本看不出来，没有秘书。有很多鹅。kinda xover Dorian Gray - Bourne. 但是没有Dorian黑。For witw: what_is_the_word? 但很显然我还是不够黑心。
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)





	To Die by your Side

曾经，在一个遥远的世界上有一个王国，统治它的是一位女王。女王的丈夫英年早逝，她只剩下一个儿子，是她唯一的亲人。女王决意要好好培养这个孩子，让他长成一个英明贤德的君主，一个高贵智慧的人，于是她请来全国的博学之士做王子的老师。王子是个聪明的孩子，在这些高士大家的指点下很快就学明了人事。小王子又善于观察，小小年纪已随着母亲出席各种场面，又可在宫里上下四处走动，见过形形色色的人，偷听了宫里无数闲言碎语飞短流长，早已体会出人间是非无常冷暖自知，不如表面逢迎，一晌贪欢，最为实在。

王国的海岸邻近半神天鹅所住的岛屿，民间传说，天鹅不仅能幻化为最美丽的人形，获得天鹅的应许还可以给人类带来好运。王子听说此事十分好奇，于是某年去海边消夏时，王子趁着月夜独自去了向着天鹅岛的沙滩，踏着浪往岛上走去。浪花正没过他的膝盖时，他听见身后扑簌簌地空气颤动，打乱了海浪富有节奏的叹息。

转过身去，王子看见一位最为优雅的少女，尽管只穿着一件朴素的白裙子，也仿佛周身都散发出淡淡的银白色月光似的。少女侧过头用询问的眼神看着王子，王子则对她展露出一个略带羞涩的友好笑容。

这是一个久经考验的笑容，上至舞会上粉黛俨然的别国公主，下至花园里沾着泥土的女仆，没有一个不会在这笑容面前向王子点头的。

少女也笑着点了一下头，王子向她走去。

此后天鹅岛再也没找到这只小鹅，而王子在一切公事私事中都顺风顺水如有神助。即使有一次跟乡下的鄙俗女子闹出了绯闻，最后终于也轻轻松松地摆脱了人家的纠缠，而百姓似乎一夕之间就完全忘记了这回事。王子既才貌出众，又言行可敬，受到了所有人的喜爱。

从海边回来之后的那一阵，王子常常去宫里的小教堂静修，帮助打扫地下室。对于王子的好运，人们都说是王子的虔诚感动了神灵，保佑了他和这方国土。

王子此后也常常去海边度假，每次回来之后都显得格外容光焕发，民间都说王家海岸果然是休养胜地。

而鹅岛上的失踪事件愈加频繁。

鹅岛并不是没有天鹅离开岛屿去人间和喜欢的人类生活的先例，但如此频繁和彻底的失踪，还是引起了天鹅群的疑虑。他们在岛屿向着人类的一面布下了眼线，于是在王子下一次来到海边的时候，鹅岛发现了这一幕。

这个人类带着迷蒙的神情往海里走去时，一只飞过的年轻的鹅改变了方向落在他身后，化作一个精实的青年。王子转过身去似乎意外而犹疑地看着这个青年，青年也十分警惕地看着他。他们似乎交谈了一会儿，王子逐渐试探地向鹅走过去，小心地伸出一只手，鹅似乎想后退但晃了一下停住了。王子拉住鹅的手露出一个痴痴的笑容，然后他转身向岸上走去，被拉住的鹅也就跟着走向了灯光和人居。

第二天，王子回到了王宫。而鹅岛再也没有见过这只鹅。

鹅岛不知道这只鹅是否自愿地跟鹅群断了联系，于是他们派出一只鹅去宫里查看。这只鹅看见王子正走进小教堂，立即化作一个年轻小修士披上粗布袍子跟着他走进去。

王子走下了黑洞洞的地下室，走进走廊中的一个房间，锁上沉重而陈旧的木门。小修士鹅赶紧跟过去在门上找了一条大裂缝想看个究竟。

他看见了怎样一副景象呀！

房间的地板上落着许多和着灰尘和血迹，粘成一团的鹅绒毛，在屋里昏黄的火光下无助地随着脚步带起的气流滚动。火光被固定在了一面墙上，最远的那面墙上，隐隐约约地黑色阴影里似乎能辨出一根粗黑的铁链，斑驳的锈迹反着红色的光。人类走向墙角，蹲下身，一阵噼里啪啦的气流声，人类“好了好了”的诱哄，铁链撞墙的乒呤乓啷。一些新的白色羽毛落在地上。

人类站起身，怀里抱着一只天鹅。是最近失踪的那一只。

天鹅被抱在怀里，但是仰着头，疲倦的眼里却在盯着人的时候反射出火光一样的怨恨。

人类把他放在房里的桌上，跟他说：“我给你带了水和食物，你吃一点？”

鹅试图从伏在桌上的姿势站起身来，但是腿却摇摇晃晃地似乎支撑不起身体。他张开翅膀扑了两下想要保持平衡。

屋外的鹅看见他翅膀上光滑的飞羽都没有了。他秃了的翅膀看起来就像一只小雏鸟一样无能为力。

桌上的鹅还是决定坐了下来，但他高高地仰起头，在人类想伸手接近的时候试图咬他。

人类说：“你看，我也没有真的对你不好呀。你有水，有粮，但是你自己把自己饿成这样 … 而且为什么不愿意跟我在一起呢？”鹅费力地略略站起身，嘲讽似地伸了伸拖着铁链的脚。王子说：”要不是你执意要走，我也不用把你关起来呀。“

鹅用愤恨的眼神盯了一眼王子身后的墙，又继续凶狠地盯着王子。

王子说：“你们总是这样。难道我们在一起的那天不开心吗？为什么不能一直开心下去？”

王子向鹅伸出手去。鹅紧张而慌乱地躲避着，咔擦咔擦地咬着嘴。

王子哼笑了一声：“别费劲了。”

他捉住摆来摆去的鹅头，紧紧摁在自己胸前近乎缠绵地蹭了蹭。鹅身上发出了微弱的，忽闪忽闪的银光。

王子似乎遗憾地叹了口气：“徒有其表的愿意。尽管不如真的应许有效，总还是比没有好。”

他低下头吻了吻鹅头，又轻柔地搂了搂鹅身子，然后把鹅抱下桌，又给他把水碟粮碟放在地上。

“我明天再来看你。”

屋外的鹅赶紧尽量不出声地离开了地下室的走廊。

他看见王子离开了教堂，面如皎月的清秀男子，向着遇见的宫人彬彬有礼地致意。

晚上他偷来地下室的钥匙，打开了那间房门。

房里的鹅看见有了亮光，条件反射地不安地缩向角落，但他看见进来的不是王子，而是一个小修士。

小修士关好门，变回了鹅，走到他面前。房里的鹅怔怔地看着这只完整、强壮、洁白的鹅，昏沉的眼里几乎要落出泪来。

大白鹅为屋里的鹅梳理着折断、纠缠、沾了血和灰的羽毛，而受尽折磨的鹅发出了低沉而柔和的叫声，如同在思念冲刷海岸的潮声。他又向大白鹅指了指那面墙。

那面大白鹅之前没看见的墙上，挂着一串串干枯的鹅的身体。甚至不像钉在木板上的标本蝴蝶那样平平展展，而是如同一串串风干的玉米，被忘在人去楼空的屋檐底下。

大白鹅甚至不敢走上前去细看，但仿佛已经感受到了，那些鹅毛底下，因为被抽干灵魂而萎缩的皮囊。

这愤怒和悲伤让他多想大喊一声，可是在这深宫之中，他不能冒着被人听见的风险，他只能张嘴深深地喘气，强行摁住心里腾起的愤恨。

再回头看被囚禁的鹅，他已经安静地垂下了头。大白鹅把囚徒的头塞回了他可怜的翅膀底下，送他进入久违的、永恒的安眠。

鹅飞回了岛屿将他的所见所闻讲给了鹅群听，鹅群也爆发出洪流般的愤怒和悲伤，他们的翅膀扇起的狂风甚至卷折了王国海岸边的树木。鹅群决计要惩罚这个败絮其中的人类，而大白鹅因为亲眼所见同类的悲惨命运，自愿承担起了复仇的任务。

王宫近日就要举行舞会，宫里忙着筹备一片忙乱，鹅趁机混入来往的人群探查起宫里的情况。

舞会当晚，布置一新的舞会厅里珠翠攒攒，言笑晏晏，满座衣冠黑胜夜色。尽管这些宾客入场之时对路过的平民视若无睹，形容举止优雅得体，但鹅在观察中早就知道，人类不过只有这副装样的皮囊区别着高下贵贱，他们的心都是在想着差不多的事情。你看，那个公主正在角落里跟男伴争吵谁应该付昨晚泡吧的酒钱，这个公主正盯着那个侍者精壮的躯干目不转睛。人类多好笑，他们换身皮似乎就觉得自己不一样了似的。鹅只有这一身白色的羽毛，我们爱惜羽毛如同生命，因为羽毛就是靠我们的灵魂所滋养的表象。

鹅变成人形，穿上一身黑衣，从阳台上跳进了会场。

他虽没有鹅形，但周身依然散发着一种不同凡人的气息，尤其凌厉的眼神和无声而果决的步伐，似乎在舞厅这块昏沉沉的黑丝绒布上扯出了一道口子。

他直奔着女王而去。

鹅大胆的举动实在对所有人都是一个巨大的惊吓，但他超人的俊美外表和奇异的气质片刻就让人忘记了他闯入这事的异常之处。走神的公主们都纷纷把目光向他这聚拢过来，而他抬了抬眉毛，对最近的那位抛了个眼色。

舞会顿时变成了一场暗潮汹涌的争斗。

王子也在一边看着这个奇异来客。他真美，王子想着。他几乎像我拥有过的那些鹅一样美丽，这个世界竟然会有这样的造物。

可是来客似乎把目标定在了女王身上，时不时有机会就逾矩地动手动脚。王子在群舞中截住了他。

鹅觉得王子在以力相逼，似乎要在一支舞中宣示要对自己拥有主权似的。鹅毫不服软地还力回去。

没料到王子一会儿又开始柔软下来，缠绵地环住自己的胸口，信任地倚靠在自己背上，缱绻地抚摸自己的手臂。

所以别的鹅也是这样吗？在一夕清舞中中了这个人的圈套？

鹅想起同类的苦难，不禁加大了手上的力道，环住王子的手与其说是舞姿倒不如说是想伤人。

但王子顺势靠过身，转过脸抵在他脖颈间，闭上眼叹了一口气。

他顿时有些混乱，赶紧放开了这个人类。

剩下的舞会上，鹅似乎是被众人让给了全场的女主人似的，女王不急不慌地跟他领舞，而那些争抢的公主则似乎开开心心地又和自己的舞伴跳起来，他不禁又在心里念叨人这种奇怪的社会生物。但是他还是感受到从王子的方向投过来的一道目光，有时他故意地回头看进他眼里，看得王子一怔赶紧逃跑似的转开眼。

舞会结束，王子递给他一包烟，打开盒盖上写着：

如果你乐意，就来这里找我吧。

然后画了一道从舞厅到某个地点的路线。

鹅知道那就是王子的房间。

夜深时，一道比夜更深的黑影摸进了王子的房间。

哈，他连门都没锁。推开门的鹅想着。这可真方便了。

他借着一点庭院灯光摸到王子的床边，放下手里的酒瓶酒杯，倒好两杯酒，在床沿上坐下。

王子似乎受着什么噩梦折磨似的，紧紧抓着被子，一张好看的脸也皱了起来。

鹅伸手摸了摸王子的额头。王子突然睁开了眼空洞地瞪着一片黑暗。

他眨了几下眼似乎醒了一点，看见了坐在床边，已经丢掉了大衣和马甲的黑衣来客。

“啊，是你。我真的以为你不会来了。”

鹅嘴边翘起一个轻飘飘的笑：“为什么不来。”

他端起酒杯：“你看起来好像睡得不安稳，刚好我带了酒来。跟我喝一杯？”

王子坐起身接过酒杯来感谢地笑了笑，喝了几口。鹅也端起杯子，但从杯沿上盯着看他喝了下去。

鹅收起杯子，说：“所以？我来干什么来了？”

王子说：“我想你是知道的？”他摸上鹅的手，垂着眼看自己的拇指磨蹭着的那块皮肤。

“不过你刚刚看起来好像不大好。”

“啊，”王子轻轻发出一声叹气似的笑，“只是我的一些老朋友在梦里来见我而已。他们常常来，我都习惯了。

“你知道，人是多么无聊的生物么？他们沐猴而冠，道貌岸然，不过只是创造出条条框框来方便自己，耻笑他人，用一些自定的规则来使自己显得高贵。我早就学会了这一切，一个处在规则顶端的人，我占尽便宜，又恨这让我高贵的东西。

“你肯定知道这些，”王子瞥向黑衣人冷哼一声，“你也是一个会利用这些凡俗定律的人。

“然而真正高贵的东西——

“在海边，我见到了传说中的灵物。天鹅——他们那么美，纯洁，那种天真的信任，温和的接纳，不卑不亢的姿态，打从心底里的诚恳 ……

“所以我毫不费力地就能把他们都占为己有。

“但是我真的拥有过他们吗？他们每一个都挣扎着想要离开我，我看见他们在绝望中枯萎，而我，我不想失去这种陪伴，他们是这世界上最好的东西，我无法停手 ……

“所以我不断去寻找下一个天鹅，也许有一天会有一只天鹅愿意为我留下来？”

王子抬起头望着某个遥远的地点仿佛等待着什么回答。意识到自己在做什么之后，他笑出声来。

“哈，怎么可能呢 …… 我根本就不配 …… 我，只有靠锁链，把美与高贵捆在我身边 …… 使我也具有美丽的表面 ……

“而人们赞美我这绑架来的美。”

他抬眼看着陌生人的脸。

“你又是为什么这么美呢。”

鹅伸手抚摸了一下王子的脸，自身散发出淡淡的皎洁银光。

王子看向他摸着鹅的手，“原来是这样。”

但王子又抬眼突然认真地看向鹅的眼睛：“那你愿意留下来吗？”

鹅的另一只手搭上王子握着他的手：“我想你没有这个需要了。”

王子沉迷于鹅两只手的温度，几乎没感觉到屋里起的风。

这是一种类似羽毛一同扇起的风，带着一阵一阵的节律。

黑衣鹅站起身退开，王子终于抬起脸，看见屋里渐渐涌进的一只只白色天鹅。

他们每一只都是初见时精壮洁白的样子，沉着而整齐地扇着翅膀，好像列着队迁徙。

而王子就是他们的目标。

他们的眼里不再有月下海岸边的天真和诚恳——不，依然诚恳，但这诚恳是真实的愤怒和怨恨，是具有实体的恶意，而这全部都直指王子而来。

黑衣鹅站在一边，看着王子混合着惊讶和恐惧的表情：“你的酒里，我掺了迷幻药。这算是个仁慈的方案？”

王子几乎无法在翅膀的风声中分辨出黑衣鹅的声音。他只是自己一个人喃喃念叨着，“对不起 …… 但是我是爱你们的 …… 对不起 …… ”

鹅群几乎淹没了王子的时候，王子突然笑了：“这意味着你们终于愿意来我身边了吗？我终于拥有你们了吗？”

王子眼中落下泪来。

然后安静地垂下了头，进入了久违的、永恒的安眠。

黑衣鹅给王子盖好被子，走去窗口，一扇翅膀飞回了鹅岛。

但这只鹅不再拥有洁白的羽毛，而是比夜色更深的漆黑羽翼。

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the ending:
> 
> To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.  
> To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine.


End file.
